


13. Growing

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: In This Lifetime Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri and Otabek watch their daughter as she grows up and Yuri comes to a realization.





	13. Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is chapter 13 of In This Lifetime, a collaborative project I worked on with fellow writers and artists that tells the story of Otabek and Yuri's lives together! Be sure to check out the rest of the story. <3
> 
> This can also be read as a standalone drabble.

Raising a baby was different from being a coach. Mia was younger, unable to understand what was going on in the world. Everything fascinated and scared her in equal measure. She would scream at the top of her lungs one second and then be a laughing, wet mess the next.

Yuri was in love with her.

He was right when he had thought that Otabek would be such a great father. He knew just what to do when Mia’s tantrums started, whether it was as simple as changing her diaper, or needing to be read to, or something else entirely. He seemed to have a sixth sense that came from being an older brother, and it made Yuri jealous when all Otabek had to do was lift their daughter up and all her cares would melt away.

It didn’t matter, though, Yuri was in love with him and always would be.

Mia grew older and didn’t seem to have the same interest in skating that her dads had hoped for. She was fascinated by ballet, though, and took every opportunity to dance. There was an energy to her, an excitement that Yuri and Otabek could see had the potential to spark into something more, and they did everything they could to nurture that interest.

Yuri and Otabek were sitting out on their patio one summer day watching their daughter play with her toys in the yard when Yuri was struck with a sense of yearning, a feeling for something more that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Not since they’d first brought Mia home. He turned to Otabek, still smiling at their daughter’s antics.

“Otabek, let’s have another one,” Yuri said.

Otabek looked confused, brow furrowed in a way that Yuri always joked would get stuck that way one day.

“Another what? Bottle of wine? I don’t think that’s a good idea, Yura.”

He snorted at his husband’s confusion.

“No, Beka. I want another baby.”

Otabek’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Otabek reached across the small table to grasp Yuri’s hand in his. They looked out at their daughter.

“Yeah, let’s have another baby,” Otabek said, his voice wobbling slightly. Yuri squeezed his hand and grinned.


End file.
